With continued surgery-related diagnostic and treatment specialization, and increases in the costs associated with maintaining and staffing operating room space, there is a continued need for capital equipment technologies and configurations that facilitate flexibility and efficiency. For example, radiography and fluoroscopy systems for providing intraoperative images during procedures such as orthopaedic surgery conventionally have comprised relatively large and unwieldly hardware configurations, such as the conventional fluoroscopy C-arm system depicted in FIG. 1A, and the conventional flat-panel radiography system depicted in FIG. 1B which is partially ceiling-mounted and partially floor mounted. Operation of these systems generally requires moving one or more movable portions into a position and/or orientation relative to one or more subject tissue structures of a patient, and often repositioning and/or reorientation to capture additional images from another viewpoint relative to the tissue structures. For example, in the case of many joint arthroplasty related procedures, it will be of interest for the surgeon to gather both antero/posterior and lateral views of the particular skeletal joint of interest, and gathering both views will require movements, either manually or electromechanically induced, of the various portions of imaging hardware. Further, it is sometimes the case that the anatomy of interest of the patient will move during the procedure, potentially requiring re-alignment of the imaging hardware to procure additional intraoperative views. To address the latter problem specifically in a scenario wherein a moving joint is to be imaged during active gait on a treadmill, one university research group has created a system wherein two robotic arms may be utilized to hold an imaging source and detector on opposite sides of a joint of interest and approximately maintain such a relationship while the joint is moved (i.e., as the patient walks on the treadmill). Such a system would not be usable in the tight quarters of an operating room setting, would not be portable (i.e., to facilitate maximum flexibility for the operating room usage scenario), and would require the relatively immense cost of installing and maintaining two robotic arms in the direct vicinity of the operating table. There is a need for a portable, flexible imaging system that facilitates efficient intraoperative imaging in a setting wherein repositioning and/or reorientation of the imaging source and detector relative to the patient anatomy and/or each other is likely required.